Espeon and Umbreon
by 11JJ11
Summary: An Espeon and a shiny Umbreon find themselves in a small wooden crate after being captured by some humans. This is a fanfic story I am working on with a good friend of mine! (NOTE: This story is rarely updated!)
1. Prologue

The first thing Espeon saw was darkness. It surrounded her, cold and empty. Immediately she began to thrash around, trying to get out of the emptiness. She soon found that she was in a small hard space, then she hit something soft.

"Ow... Stop Espeon!" A voice said, then a bright blue light filled the small space. An Umbreon with glowing blue circle markings was glaring at her. Umbreon's light revealed that there were in a tiny wooden room.

"Oh Umbre!" Espeon cried, "I'm sorry!" She glanced around, more calm now that there was light, "Where are we?"

Umbreon crinkled his nose, "In a crate, it seems like we are moving."

Espeon paused, Umbreon was right, the crate was slowly rocking, "But how can a crate move?"

Umbreon rolled his eyes, "We are in a car, you know, those big metal things humans use?"

"Oh yeah..." Then the lights went out. Espeon immediately stiffened.

"Calm down! I can't use Flash forever!" Umbreon briefly lit up his tail, then dimmed it again, "Besides, the darkness is kind of calming."

Espeon shook her head, then pressed closer to Umbreon.

He pushed her away, "Move over, there's hardly any room in here already."

"I don't like the dark," Espeon said, curling up into a ball.

"Fine," Umbreon said, his voice softer, "Just try to get to sleep, then we will try to figure out how to get out of her," He used his move Flash, lighting up the dark crate with blue light. Espeon curled up against him again, and he gave her a small lick on her head, "I will get us out of here."

"Umbre," She sniffled, "How did we get in here, what happened?"

"Don't you remember?"

She closed her eyes, "There were people, and- and something hard on my head, and... and... Nothing."

"You took an Iron Tail to the head, that knocked you out. Now try to sleep."

Espeon closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Espeon shifted in her sleep, accidentally kicking her hind leg out, which rammed into Umbreon's side. He grumbled something and slowly opened his eyes.

"Espeon, watch it!" he snapped.

"...strawberries…" was the faint reply. Umbreon rolled his eyes and shoved Espeon over just a bit. She yawned and opened her eyes sleepily.

"What was that for?" Before Umbreon could answer, the crate they were in was jolted strongly, sending the two Pokemon crashing into the wooden walls.

"What was that?" Espeon asked, pressing closer to Umbreon.

The crate had stopped moving. They heard the sound of a door opening, and then the crate was roughly grabbed, jostling the two Pokemon inside. Espeon let out a small moan.

"Looks like they're awake," A rough voice said, then he shook the crate, "Quiet down!"

Espeon let out another whimper, which was rewarded with another rough shake. "Stay quiet," Umbreon hissed to her, "No need for them to get angrier."

Espeon stayed quiet, but she was shaking.

"What's in this one?" The rough voice asked, lifting the box higher.

"Eeveelutions," A new female voice said, "Apparently there is a big demand for them. That crate has two in them, a pair."

"What's the star sticker for?" Espeon and Umbreon heard the man running a finger down the crate.

"That means there is one that is a different color, a shiny. So be careful with that one, it is worth more than the others." The female voice said.

Umbreon didn't like the way the two humans were talking. As if he and Espeon were only objects worth a certain amount. Protectively, he edged a bit closer to Espeon, curling his tail around her. She quietly pressed against his side.

The man grumbled something that neither of the Pokemon were able to hear. Umbreon watched as the lid of the crate was opened and light spilled into the crate. Then he lifted each one out of the crate and onto to ground. He then took out something that Umbreon recognized as a Pokeball. Umbreon growled as the man released a Liepard in front of the two.

"These two will be quite valuable in the service of Team Plasma," remarked the female, who was eyeing the two closely. She too let out a liepard, which snarled at the two eeveelutions, one of which was hiding behind the other.

"Espeon," Umbreon said in a low voice. "When I say now, I want you to leap on top of the vehicle and use Psybeam, understand?"

"O-okay," she whispered back. The two liepards in front of them prepared to battle.

"Shadow Ball!" The female commanded. The male mimicked her.

"Now Espeon!" Umbreon shouted. Espeon sprang up from the ground and landed on top of the vehicle. She aimed her Psybeam at the two opposing Pokemon who attempted to move out of the way. One of them was successful, but the other was hit directly by the attack. Umbreon aimed his own Shadow Ball at the one who had dodged.

"Get out of here Espeon!" He shouted to his friend. Espeon hesitated, could she really leave her friend? Espeon charged at the recovering liepard, who spun around to face her.

"Liepard use Fury Swipes!" Espeon dodged the attack, and then jumped straight up into the air, using Psybeam once more. Yet again, Liepard didn't manage to move out of the way in enough time and was sent flying backwards, landing in the back of the vehicle, and smashing several of the other wooden crates. Espeon let out a small gasp of surprise as Pokemon ran from the truck, most scampering off into the nearby woods. A few however came to assist Umbreon and her in the battle.

"Blast it!" Espeon heard the male voice shout. "Ghetsis won't be happy about this!" His liepard yowled in frustration as it was pelted with several attacks.

"Lets get out of here!" The female called out to her friend. "Liepard, return," The two humans ran for the vehicle, quickly getting inside and driving off. Cheers erupted from the remaining Pokemon.

"They're gone!"

"We've beat them!"

"Hooray!"

Umbreon raced over to Espeon. Espeon could see that he was part annoyed and part relieved.

"I told you to get out of here, not stay and fight!" Espeon's ears flattened back in.

"I didn't want to leave you," she whimpered.

"I would have been fine," he snapped back. Around the two, several of the other Pokemon had stopped to stare. One of them, a deerling, spoke up shyly.

"If Espeon hadn't stayed, the rest of us might have still been stuck back in those crates," Umbreon sighed.

"Just don't do that again Espeon," he told his friend.

"I'll listen next time, I promise," she said.

"You'd better," he grumbled. The two eeveelutions turned their attention back to the other Pokemon around them. Most of the ones who had stayed to battle were gone now, but a few were still here, talking to friends who had been imprisoned with them.

"I wonder why we were all captured," Espeon said. Umbreon snorted.

"They're humans, we'll probably never know why they wanted us,"

"Hmm, I guess," Espeon said softly. "Surely all humans can't be bad though,"

Umbreon nuzzled Espeon's ear.

"You can't trust a human Espeon. Never."


	3. Chapter 2

Espeon followed Umbreon into the forest. The sun was quickly setting, and the two needed a place where they could spend the night.

"Its getting dark Umbreon," Espeon said, moving as close as she could to her friend.

"It's not that bad," Umbreon grumbled. Espeon just shook her head.

"I really don't like the dark Umbre," Umbreon just sighed.

"We'll be fine in a minute,"

The two continued in silence.

All the sudden Umbreon froze. He stiffened as he recognized the place. Umbreon glanced around. This is where it had happen. This is where he had last saw him.

"Umbreon, what's wrong?" Espeon asked, taking a step back. Umbreon realized that he had been glowering.

"Nothing!" He snapped, then he softened his tone, "No, nothing is wrong. But I know a place we can stay. Following me, and stay close."

Espeon followed Umbreon and soon saw some tall strange, squarish mountains with strange lights. And noise. Lots of noise, she even heard the low rumble of cars.

She pressed herself against Umbreon. "What are those Umbre?"

"Those are buildings." He said, baring even glancing up. "People live in them. That's right, you never really have been near a city. A city is where people live in packs, except there are like, thousands of them."

Espeon shivered, "You telling me that we're walk towards thousands of people? After just what happened, shouldn't we be running?"

Umbreon shook his head. "Pokemon live with them as well, they won't notice a few more Pokemon in the streets." He looked up at the towers. "Actually, there may be a million people, this is Castelia City, their capital."

Espeon and Umbreon were now in the city, but hiding in the bushes. "Okay Espeon, follow in my steps, don't act scared, and don't look at the people. Act like this is your home and they'll most likely they will leave you alone. Show any weakness and they will tear you apart."

"Tear you apart!"

Umbreon rolled his eyes, "Not literally, I mean they will ruin your life."

"Won't they tried to catch us?"

"Calm down! If you act like you belong they will think that you belong to someone and are already caught. But if you act scared and like a wild Pokemon, _then_ they'll try to catch you. Now follow my lead."

Then he dashed into the streets, with Espeon right behind him. Even with the sun going down the streets were still crowded with people. He weaved between them. Some people glanced down in surprise, others with excitement. He drew more attention that he would have liked, but they were gone before anyone could get a better look.

"How cute! An Umbreon and Espeon!"

"Mama, that Umbreon is blue!"

He kept glancing back to make sure Espeon was with him, and no one was following him. He kept running, then ducked into an alleyway. Espeon followed him in, panting hard.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"No, I don't like it here. When can we leave?" Espeon was trembling. Umbreon gently nibbled her ear, something that he rarely did.

"It'll be alright Espeon," he told her softly. "We'll only be here for a little while. I promise we'll leave in the morning," Espeon nodded.

"'kay," she whispered. "But... But why did we come here?"

Umbreon looked around, there were so many memories here. Maybe he could find a good one.

"Sometimes the best place to hide from you enemies is to hide right in front of them. If those people are still after us then they'll probably look in the forest. They'll never think to look here."

"Okay... But we'll leave in the morning, right?"

Umbreon glanced up at the night sky, there were only two stars and the moon visible. The street lights dimmed the rest. But... Umbreon wondered if he was still here. If he was, he wanted to find him. He wanted to show him how strong he had become.

To show him that he didn't need a human in his life.

"We'll leave tomorrow, now get some sleep."

a/n: Sorry this chapter took a while to get up, I've been working on other book.


	4. Chapter 3

Umbreon awoke sometime during the middle of the night. Next to him, Espeon slept soundly, breathing softly. Umbreon tilted his head up and stared at where the stars should have been, but were covered by a blanket of black. In the distance he could hear people talking.

For a moment he thought about leaving the alleyway, just to take a small walk, but then decided against it. He didn't want Espeon to become frightened if she awoke and he was gone. He gently nuzzled her head behind her ear. He didn't show his soft side to anyone often, but if one watched him closely, they would see that he really did care about Espeon.

Despite it being night, the city was still teeming with life. Umbreon gazed over the streets, watching the cars zipped by, each going to somewhere different. A small rustle behind him distracted him from his car watching. The sound disappeared, and then the rustling sound started again and increased.

Umbreon took a step towards Espeon, watching the abandoned trash cans carefully. Perhaps he hadn't been cautious enough, assuming that they wouldn't be attacked in the city like this. He took up a defensive position, standing over Espeon, preparing a Shadow Ball.

The silver trash cans glinted in the city light as they tipped over, a group of Trubbish popping out of them. Umbreon growled softly, a warning he expected to be taken seriously by the rouge Pokemon. However, rather than retreating as he had hoped they would, the Trubbish took several steps closer, each one behind another.

Umbreon fired his Shadow Ball, and the largest Trubbish responded with a Sludge Bomb. The brown glop was launched from his mouth, intercepting the Shadow Ball in midair.

"... mmmnn strawberry poptarts…" Espeon mumbled softly, quickly waking up as small splatters of the Sludge Bomb landed on her, "...Cookies!" She shouted, eyes widening.

Umbreon rolled his eyes, and sprang into Quick Attack, slightly glowing. He slammed into the first Trubbish, knocking it back into the trash can. The other Trubbishes growled, releasing their Poison Gas at Umbreon.

He groaned as the acid soaked his fur, the foul air filling his lungs. He began to cough as several Sludge Bombs were sent his way, striking his side.

"Umbreon!" Espeon cried, firing a Psybeam at one Trubbish, who growled at Espeon.

She shrank back. Umbreon couldn't stand for much longer, he knew that much. But he also knew that Espeon could not protect herself, even with her type advantage. He made an attempt to take a step forward, but almost immediately crashed to the ground.

Espeon's Psybeam smashed into the ground where the largest Trubbish, who was apparently the leader, was moments before. He had crawled out of the trash can, and was ready to fight once more. All of a sudden, a bright glow enveloped him, as his body began to grow. Espeon squeaked as she watched the rouge evolve.

Garbodor towered above him, looking like a dirty mound of cotton candy. Espeon was frozen. Umbreon, in his poison roughened voice, shouted to Espeon.

"RUN!"

A purple blur flashed through the air as Espeon sprang at Garbodor, sinking her teeth into his arm. Umbreon watched in terror as Garbodor flung the feline Pokemon to the other end of the alley, her body crumbling against the brick wall. He then readied Gunk Shot, raising his newly extended arm toward Espeon.


End file.
